Running from the past wont set you free
by HunnyBunnyBearWithMonkeyBoxers
Summary: A war between vampires and humans exploded a thousand years ago…The princess of the vampires was locked away in a coffin for two thousand years, and as she was unlocked from the coffin, she easily adapted to our time. But her road becomes a rocky one when
1. prolouge

Prologue……

I sat there, waiting. I knew they knew. I knew. Kari is my name, and I betrayed my kind, I fell in love with a human. Not just any human, the prince of them. They came and grabbed me. Who you ask? Them, my own kind. Vampires. They took my struggling body to a coffin and pushed me in there. I cried, tears running down my pale face.

"NO! DON'T!"

They looked at me, they're eyes accusing.

"No." they hissed." You must pay for falling for a human, now you must live like one. Thousand of years from now…"

I cried more and felt the damp air of the coffin. It shut, and my last light faded. And darkness surrounded me. I closed my eyes, still filed with tears. I was ready for my thousand year sleep.

OOC:

I know the prologue was short…but Chapter one is long. So ya!

Kari: Omigod. That's all u hafta say?

Me: yup oh! And also…please don't burn!

Kari; and…/

Me…um, tootsie rolls rock?

Kari: -- slaps face

Me: BYE!


	2. Chapter one screaming inside

I hope yall likey! I actually liked how it turned out. It is pretty damn good!

WARNING: cussing, inappropriate content, and too-hot-for-you-guys! (ha ha) enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own beyblade. But I do own Kari!

Thousand of years flew by,

Like a shooting star in the sky,

When I awoke it was far from my time,

And I adapted oh so fine…

Until my past caught me.

One-Screaming inside

I opened my eyes only to stare at the same old ceiling of my boring room. I sat up and glanced at my electric clock. I sighed heavily and looked around. I stumbled out of bed and ran to my closet. I picked out a black halter top and jeans. I carefully placed my dark lips over my fangs and I checked in the mirror at my reflection. There I was, Black hair running freely down my back with red streaks in it. My gold eyes staring at myself. I turned around and pulled out my beyblade. It was dark as midnight with a red blood-like streak running across the middle. In the middle, was my bit beast. A big 3-tailed wolf with dark golden eyes glittering, and dark black fur shining radiantly. I stuck it and my launcher in my black one-shoulder bag and slung the bag over my shoulder. I practically ran out of my small house and down the streets of Japan. I stopped at the bus stop and sat down on the bench. A boy walked up and sat next to me and I glanced at him. He had red hair that spiked here and there and ocean blue eyes. He obviously felt my gaze because he turned to me. I quickly turned away and felt my face flush slightly. Finally the bus came and I walked on it and so did the red head dude. I recognized him suddenly. Tala! A famous blader from…What's-their-name team!

After a while, the bus came to a stop. I walked off and looked around the place. The stadium. I inhaled the fresh air and exhaled. I ran super fast into the stadium and sat on a bench. Oh, how I wish I could be in a tournament! I watched closely as DJ stepped out.

"Ladies and gentle men…WELCOME!"

Loud cheers erupted from all over. I covered my ears and mumbled frustrated. The screams stopped as DJ spoke again.

"First, we have the BLADE BREAKERS!" he called. Cheers exploded as the blade breakers stepped out. I, again, covered my ears. Damn, humans are so loud! My heart stopped as the last of the team stepped out on the ring. The leader, Kai. I stared in a frozen position as he walked out behind the others. How? How could he be here? Oh my god, HOW! I stood up abruptly and dashed out of the stadium. After I ran for a long time, I tripped over and fell head first on the ground.

"OW! DAMMIT!" I cried out as I rubbed my head.

I looked around and realized I was lost. I felt like screaming, but instead I grumbled loudly. I stood up and kicked a rock hard with my foot. I then ran to a bench and sat down with a loud THUMP and mumbled, cursing. I looked up at the night sky and watched the stars, and then I looked at my wrist watch. It had been 5 hours at least. I slumped in the bench.

/ Mistress, how are you? You seem…depressed. /

/Aren't I always, Fire beat/

/Yes. But not quite like this. /

/Well I'm LOST! I don't find anything to be happy about/

My bit beast's voice faded and I slumped even further. I have gone at least 2 days without feeding on blood. That's pretty damn good. I straightened as I heard footsteps. A neko-jin guy sat next to me. What the hell is it with random guys sitting next to me? He had long black silky hair that was tied in a cloth. I remembered him as Ray, one of the blade breakers. He turned to me and then asked,

"I have a question."

I turned to him, my expression blank. My eyes read, 'You can have me bitch' but I simply answered with a 'what?' He then said,

"You look oddly familiar…have I seen you somewhere?"

I choked back a laugh. Is this that, 'Have-I-seen-you-somewhere-before-Oh-I-have-In-my dreams pickup line again? I shook my head.

"Nope." I said.

He turned back over and stared blankly for a while, then stood up.

"Okay, sorry for taking up your time." Then he walked away.

I sighed and decided I had better find my way back. I practically sprinted down the streets and then did my famous klutzy fall on the ground again.

"Shit." I mumbled as I spit dirt from my mouth.

I stood up and the decided I had better walk this time. I did that and stopped at the first person I saw.

"Excuse me? Do you know where Mount Youth Street is?" I asked a young woman.

She turned to me and smiled politely, answering.

"I do. You walk straight to Macaw Blvd. then make a left and walk straight to Visteon Road and then keep going to the famous Gamer shop on keeper street then go right and your there."

Wow! What a damn mouthful. I thanked her and started my 'quest' home. I paused though when I heard a screech in my ears. It got louder and I fell to the ground, holding my ears. My head felt like a thousand heavy bricks fell on it, and my vision grew blurry. My eyes stung of tears of pain as I screamed out. I felt my eyes grow heavy as the screeching continued. I had to go to the nearest house. Fast. I struggled to my feet as I wobbled to the first house, okay, it was a hotel. I went in and rasped,

"Cant…breath…h-help…"

I remembered surprised gasps and screams. The last thing I remembered was the same neko-jin's face looking at me with a terrified expression. Then…darkness.


	3. chapter two wake me up

Ooc:sorry I havent updated, I went CAMPING!

I thought I was in a safe place,

I thought I was alone

Until that one faithful day,

Now I think I'm home.

Two-wake me up

I awoke to the sound of voices. As I shot up from bed, I felt dizzy. I turned to see a doctor, and he urged me to lie down. I glared at him, then asked an obvious answer,

"Where the hell am I?"

The doctor looked at me, and then he said,

"At the hospital."

I was silent for a while, and then I stood up and out of bed.

"What are you doing!" the doctor asked as he tried to get me to lie down.

"What the hell does it look like? I am going home."

Or at least close to a home. I was almost at the door, when the doctor grabbed my waist.

"Lay down, you need rest."

I glared at him, and said,

"I can rest at home!"

He sighed, giving up as I walked out the door. The halls were plain white and blank. I paused as I saw Ray run up to me, the same neko-jin I have seen three times.

"Are you okay?"

I rolled my eyes and then said in an annoyed tone,

"Yes I'm fine!"

I turned to leave and I stumbled out of the hospital, again, being the klutz I am, I fell. Again. I stood up and then cursed loudly and walked on. After a while of asking directions, I was home. I walked past all the other doors and dashed into my boring room. I jumped onto the rusty bed and closed my eyes. I drifted off to dream land.

I was silently watching someone. Something…far out. I was standing on the shore of a beach. Then he walked up. The boy who made me sleep for two thousand years. The one I now despised, and yet loved. Him. The prince of the damn humans. He held me tight and I didn't pull away, instead I hugged back. And cried.

I shot up form bed and realized I was sweating. But why? I got out of bed and saw it was midnight. I went to the rest room and splashed water in my face. I looked up at the mirror. Look at me. I cant wake up! I can't get over him, and what he did to me…wake me up! wake me up! I ran back to my room, and flopped onto my bed. I buried my head in my pillow.

Wake me up.

Wake me up.

Ooc: sorry it was short, but I am tired and I will make the next chapter soon.

Kari: yeah, she will…in about the same amount of time I slept.

Me: KARII-II!YOUR MEE-EEAN!bursts into hysterical tears

Kari: damn you woman. Little fag!

Me: d-d-dont b-burn…please review too!a-and…wait pleez…for next ch-chapter. A-a-and PLEEZ KILL KARII-II!  
kari:not if I kill then first!


	4. Chapter three I met him

_I met my enemy_

_The one I hate_

_The one I love_

_Or at least…_

_I will meet him._

_Soon._

Three-I met him

It was sunny today. Not too sunny, though. Thank GOD. I hate the damn sun. I don't melt like vampires do in fake stories. It just burns my damn eyes! That's all.

"Rrrrrrrrrg." I murmured as I forced myself from bed. I was still in my clothes. Damn me and my laziness.

I walked form my house, bringing my black book bag with me. I always carried it around as if it was my lifeline. I let no one touch it. Over my dead, cold, lifeless body. I paused at the lake. It was beautiful scenery. It was a large park. It had a big, huge lake in the middle of it and some fountains here and there. I sat on the ledge of a bench in front of the lake. I simply stared at the lake, my thoughts ran wild.

Why did I have that dream?

Why did I freak out?

How is HE here?

And why wont I just fucking WAKE UP?

My thoughts were interrupted as kai (I knew by his aura. Or I'm just a good guesser…) sat next to me. I knew then. It wasn't him. But a reincarnation of him. But, he doesn't know me. He doesn't…

Does he?

I pushed those thought aside as He also stared blankly at the lake, obviously deep in thought also. I felt my head grow tight, or it felt so, just by him sitting next to me.

It wasn't him.

Yet it was.

Wake………….up………!

I glanced at him and he felt my curious gaze. He turned to me, and my heart stopped. His eyes. Just likes HIS eyes. So crimson, and ushering to pull you in.

They pulled me in once.

They won't again.

I felt m face flush and he seemed to be scanning me.

Oh my god.

Does he…?

He then turned back to the lake. I did also.

/Mistress…it is him, isn't it/

/shut the fuck up, im pissed off now./

/why/

/Um…lets see now…I just woke up and I met the reincarnation of my love's reincarnation. DUH./

Ooc: im tired. so sorry it was SUUUUUUUUUUPER short!Goodnight!

sleeeeeeeps

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ


	5. authore quick note

Um, here is the full summary by the way…

A war between vampires and humans exploded a thousand years ago…The princess of the vampires was locked away in a coffin for two thousand years, and as she was unlocked from the coffin, she easily adapted to our time. But her road becomes a rocky one when she meets the reincarnation of the prince of humans.

Will she fall in love again?

KaixOC

Um, I forgot to put that up in chapter one!

Kari:cuz she is areeetarrd.

Me:sniffle. MEANIE!

Hehehehe. I am going to tampa soon, so I wont update till s LONG time. heh


	6. Chapter four I was pulled in

THNK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!

XOXOXOXO

Kari: …………….she is high on pixie stix again…

Me: pixxxie stiiiix!X O XXX OOO!

_Give me a reason,_

_To cry,_

_Give me a tear,_

_To dry,_

_And wake me up inside._

Four-I was pulled in

I still sat silently next to HIM. Him. Well, almost him. I stood up. Too fast, obviously because I wobbled as my head throbbed.

"Head rush!" I exclaimed.

Kai looked at me weird. I blushed.

Damn it!

I was pulled in!

I paused in my tracks as I came to my house.

"HOLY MOTHER FUCKER HELL! WHAT THE FUUUCCK!"I screamed.

My house was burned down.

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors,_

_leading you down into my core, where i've become so numb._

_without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold,_

_until you find it there and lead it back home._

I shook like a leaf. Why me? Why me, damn it!

_wake me up inside,_

_wake me up inside,_

_call my name and save me from the dark._

_bid my blood to run,_

_before i come undone_

_save me from the nothing i've become._

_bring me to life_

I stumbled to a fire fighter.

"What happened!"

He looked at me.

"You live here?Im so sorry, ma'am…"

_now that i know what i'm without,_

_you can't just leave me._

_breathe into me and make me real._

_bring me to life._

I ran away. I had to live somewhere! Anywhere!

_wake me up inside,_

_wake me up inside,_

_call my name and save me from the dark._

_bid my blood to run,_

_before i come undone._

_save me from the nothing i've become._

_bring me to life._

_bring me to life_

_frozen inside without your touch,_

_without your love, darling,_

_only you are the life among the dead._

I bumped into something hard. Well, both soft and hard. I thin k muscular. I looked up…it was Ray…with Kai?

bring me to life.

"Whats wrong?" Ray asked.

I was shaking.

"M-M-My house!b-buurned…burned…"

Ray knew. Kai and him looked at eachother.

I was still pulled into his eyes.

_wake me up inside,_

_wake me up inside,_

_call my name and save me from the dark._

_bid my blood to run,_

_before i come undone._

_save me from the nothing i've become._

_bring me to life_

That's how my destiny all beagn…

_Bring me to life…_

Ooc: It was soo-ooo short. Sorry!but me hafta go see a movie now. So I g2g 2 now!we are gonna see TV!i wanna see X-men 3…but my family saw it while I was camping!criesso meeean!but me and tine(ma bff)are gonna see it together.

Soon…

Kari: AND ME!

Me: not you!you are not real!

Kari: u fag


	7. Chapter five two traitors

**Disclaimer:** SORRY I HAVE BEEN GONE! Most of yall must have thought I died…

Kari: I wish…

Me: HEY!

I don't own beyblade, god. Do I have to put this always? IT'S SO ANNOYING TO PUT! Oh, I do own Kari and Farina.

**Chapter five** two traitors

It has been weeks since that day. I have been living with…Ray and kai. Well, yes. I don't wish to have to explain it to you. You know, what happened after that. It is troublesome. I shall skip to 2 weeks from then.

"RAY AND KAI! BREAKFEST!"

Silence.

"GET YOURE ASSES DOWN HERE!"

Ray came down, followed by a tried-looking kai. They didn't know I was a vampire, and last night I had this craving for blood…

"I felt like someone fricking bit my neck." Kai mumbled.

I froze.

Woops.

"You must be overtired." I stammered.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"WHAT?"

We sat down and ate. It was quiet, like always.

"So…" I started,

I simply HATE awkward silences.

"So." Ray said.

Kai 'hmphed' and ate. After we ate, they went to practice with their team. I usually went, but today I stayed back. I was always awkward around kai, and I am getting no better at acting cool around him. I turned on the T.V. and watched Naruto, eating popcorn.

"GET HIM SASUKE! WOO!" I shouted, jumping from the couch which caused popcorn to fall all over the place.

"Damn." I mumbled.

I started to pick up the pop corn as I watched the T.V. I froze, sensing an evil presence. I shot up, getting into a fighting stance. I waited. It was quiet, other then the T.V. blaring. I watched as A black cat jumped in front of me. A cat. An evil cat. Wow. Then, the cat glew as it took form of a human. Well, almost human. The 'human; had black hair to her shoulders and the same golden cat eyes. She had fangs fro her lips, and had black cat ears and tail. She wore a black dress and no shoes.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

She smirked as her tail lashed side to side.

"I am Farina. Fear me not, I am but here to join you…Traitor as they call you."

I glared hard at her. She knows who I am. But…how?

"I was also a traitor to my kind. I fell in love with…a dog demon." She sighed.

I let my muscles relax and my arms dangled to my sides as I stood back right.

"Then…why do you have an evil aura?"

She smiled and said,

"Why, you to have an evil aura."

I froze.

"What?" I whispered in shock.

"Yes. Traitors, even when they are not evil, grow and evil aura." Farina explained calmly.

I simply stood there, then snapped back into reality and said,

"Why do you wish to join me?"

Farina grinned, and licked her hand like a cat.

"Why, two traitors must work together, no?"

I narrowed my eyes and said,

"I don't know…can I trust you?"

Farina smiled again, and her gold eyes seemed to sparkled excitedly.

"Yes. You can, I trust you. You must give me your trust back in return, no?"

"No." I answered flatly.

She smiled, showing her cat teeth and fangs.

"Aw, now now young vampire. We must do so if we wish to live."

I rose and eyebrow.

"Meaning?"

She smirked.

"I thought you'd never ask."

I stared.

"See, My kind and yours followed us here to kill us. Seems our punishments were not enough to satisfy their taste, neh?"

I froze. No way. Vampires and cat demons. HERE? No way. This cant be happening.

"Oh, it is."

I looked at farina, into her golden eyes.

"You read mind too? Wow, what a happy fact." My voice dripped with sarcasm. She smirked and looked to the window. I did so to.

"So will you?"  
I thought. I do need other magical creatures to help protect myself and my friends from the other evil demons after us…

"Yes." I finally said, we both still looked at the window.

"Good. Listen, you sense it too…don't you?"

I nodded slowly. I sensed it alright, my kind and hers were coming this way.

And they weren't happy.

**OOC**

DUN DUN DUNNN. CLIFFY! I know it was short, but hey. It is midnight and I am TIRED! YAWN! Heh. So, yeah.

BYE!


	8. SUPER SPEED AUTHOR NOTE

SUPER SPEED AUTHOR NOTE!

Ha ha. For those of you thinking farina and ray will be together…you…are…CORRECT!

Farina:NOOOO-OOOO

Ray:HEY!

Farina: wops, sorry ray.

Ray. Nyeh.

Me:aaaaaaw. Sweet, sweet love. sigh

Farina and ray: 0o

Me: yes…and I wont be updating for a while…don't ask…

Farina: her grandma is staying here, and she is stuck.

Ray: no way!laughs hysterically

Me: HEEEEYYY!granf ma ma is coolieo to da max!

Max: you called?

Me:….i didn't.

Max: u aid max!

Me:………………….

Tyson: randomly pops up out of thin air isn't this supposed to be 'super speed'?

Me: OH YA! Well, bye bye for now peepers!

Kari:also randomly pops up:BYEEEEE!


	9. Chapter six HOE?

OOF! Grand ma ma is still here! But hey…I managed to update…YAY ME!

Farina & kari:……meh.

Me: meh?

Farina & kari:…..meh neh.

Me:……..yyyyeeeaaahhh…….any who! Kari…take it away!

Kari: darkroses12 does not own beyblade, but she owns me and farina. But nothing else cuz shes a loser.

Me:……wow, ur too kind kari.

Kari: I try.

Yyyyyyyes. Well, enjoy!

**Chapter six-HOE?**

Farina and I glared at the window intently.

"Will they…attack?"

Farina looked at me; her eyes were blank, which I took as a bad sign.

"Let's hope the humans come. They don't dare attack then."

As if one cue, Ray and Kai walked in. I shot my head toward them, surprised. They both paused, and looked at farina oddly.

"Nya ha…hello!" Farina said awkwardly.

"Who is this?" Ray asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It is…um…a friend! Yeah, that's it! And she…is staying here for a while? Okay!" I said as fast as I could.

Kai glared at me.

"You didn't ask us." He said flatly.

"Yeah…um…it was kind of short notice. Sorry."

Kai rolled his eyes and whispered something to Ray and then went upstairs. Ray sighed loudly, which I assumed was bad.

"I guess I need to get another uniform then."

I blinked, as well as farina.

"Hoe?"

Ray put his hand behind his head, and said,

"Well…um…You see, we thought you should go to…school."

Silence.

"HOE!NO WAY! SCHOOL?" Farina said.

"Hey! Hoe is my word." I said darkly.

Farina rolled her eyes, and turned to Ray.

"When will we go Huh, huh? When?"

Ray and I sweat dropped, and Ray answered,

"Tomorrow."

I awoke at the loud sound of beeping. I mumbled under my breath as I smashed the alarm clock lazily. I sat up in bed, and rubbed my eyes. Oh yeah, Today is school. Joy. Note the sarcasm, folks. My eyes went huge as I looked at Farina. Not only was she awake, but she was dressed to! In the uniform! Which, might I say, is very cool looking. It had a green plaid skirt above the knees, and a white shirt with a brown jacket. Farina wore her hair down, but had a black bow tied to the side of her head. I stared at her, and she giggled deviously.

"Cute, neh? Here, put one on."

She tossed me the same outfit, and left the room. I slowly got out of bed, and then took a cold shower. After that, I dried my hair, brushed it, and THEN got dressed. I looked in the mirror, and admired my self. The outfit brought out my shape and my skin to. I put my hair in a high pony tail, and went down stairs. Okay, more like fell…but hey! Mornings aren't my thing, okay? I don't like to explain the details of the morning ( A/N: or I'm just too lazy….) so lets skip to at school, okay? We, and by we I mean me and Farina, excuse my grammar, by the way, stood by the teacher in the front of the class.

"These are our two new students, so be nice to them. Now, can you tell me about your selves?"

I swear, the old guy was like he was on a date with us or some thing!

"My name is Farina. I'm a neko-jin and I love to do sports!" She purred at the class happily.

I swear, I gagged right then, me next, I guess…

"My name is Kari. That is all I will tell you."

The teacher looked at me, but I ignored him.

"Yes, well…sit over next to…" He scanned the room.

"Ah, Tyson. Kari, sit next to Tyson. Tyson, please raise your hand."

I made my way to a navy blue haired boy in a cap, Tyson. I hate him! He is so annoying! I only really talked to him a couple of times…but…

"Now, Farina next to Max. Max, raise your hand."

I watched as Farina made her way to the back of the room, next to the bubbly blonde. Amusement danced in my eyes as I watched with a sly grin as Max rambled on to Farina. The teacher started to teach again. (Oh, shocker!) The teacher's voice drifted away as I fell into a deep sleep.

_I was crying as Prince Kair held me. He geld me, and stroked my hair. I sobbed as he geld onto me tighter._

_"I love you! Don't leave me, please!"_

_The prince sighed, and took my face in his hands. He stared into my eyes, and I stared back at his crimson eyes. He then whispered those words. Those words that made me where I am today. The words I regret that I accepted._

_"I love you too. I will never leave you."_

_Liar._

**OOC:**

OOOOOH. Cliffy! And yes, Kair is the prince of humans that's reincarnation is kai. Kair. I just added an R to kai's name.LOL. Well, enjoy then till next time!

Kari: OH! And pleez review!

Farina: no flames!

Kari: yes, and now excuse us as we have fun beating up Darkroses.

Farina: yes, yes. Mua ha ha.

Me: HOE!runs


	10. chapter seven

Kari: we are baaaa-aaaack!

Me:YES!MWAHAHA!and I have a new pen name!

Farina: oh gawd.(covers face with hands)

Me: (grins)

Me: yes, so plees do the disclaimer, kari.

Kari:NO!

Me:WTF?  
kari:NEVER!(runs off)

Me:………ooooooookaaayyy….farina?

Farina: (sigh) whatever. Miss-all-that-and-more does not own beyblade, but she does own me and kari. Oh god, pleez help us all!

Me: (grins evilly)

Kari: (magically appears)

**A/N**: Oooooh! AND Sum one gave me a good idea! Who was it, u ask? Why, it was Pheonix's Fire!she gave me an excellent idea, and I shall use it. thank you Pheonix's Fire! And everyone else who reviewed! I hafta delete the e-mail…so I wanted to shout out a thank u all be4 next chappie.im almost done, so be patient pleez!kk! enjoy everyone!

Kari:ya!or die!

Me:……ur so mean…….

Farina: nya! ''

Me:……..ha…….

Kari: enjoy chapter seven!

Farina: NYA!waves

**Chapter seven-An evil remote, Michael Jackson fan club, and creepy cloaked dudes?WTF MAN?**

**SATURDAY-in Kari's room..narrorative POV-12:00 midnight**

_I'm Standing on a bridge  
I'm waitin in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
Theres nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but theres no sound _

Kari laid on her bed calmly, the voice of Avril Lavine blasted from the radio. Sighing, Kari turned over and closed her eyes, letting the music take hold of her.

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I... I'm with you _

Kari curled into a tight ball, her eyes still closed.

_im looking for a place  
searching for a face  
is anybody here i know  
cause nothings going right  
and everything's a mess  
and no one likes to be alone _

'_Yes…no one including me…_' Kari thought glumly as the song played the last verse.

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I... I'm with you_

Kari looked at the clock. It was already midnight. Sighing, she turned over…and slept.

**SATURDAY-Kai's POV-12:30 midnight**

I felt my eyes droop sleepily as I lay in my bed. I yawned, and pulled the covers up more, covering my shoulders snuggly. Then…I let dream land take me in.

"_Kair…" Kari whispered to me as I…held her in my arms?. Why am I dreaming of Kari? And who is Kair? HEY THAT'S ME!_

"_Kari…" I, Kair, whispered back._

_She smiled softly, and we kissed…!AAAAAAAH! But…I enjoyed…it…? She looked so beautiful with her black hair falling over her face like that…GAH! Mental punch!Then…she started to fade._

"_KARI!" Kair, me, who ever that was, cried out._

"_KAIR…!" Her voice faded as she vanished._

**SUNDAY-8:00-in living room**

"FARINA! DON'T PLAY WITH THE REMOTE!"

"_la la la la…la la la la…elmo's world!"_

"GYAAA!IT BURNS!"

"_Barney! Mr. flufflems is stuck in that big, mean tree!"_

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"_Teletubies! Teletubies!"_

"WAAAAA! FARINA!"

"_AND WLECOME TO… The Michael Jackson Fan club!"_

"OH MY GOD! FARINAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kai and Ray sweat dropped as the two bickered. Farina was skipping around with the remote and randomly changing channels, and Kari kept trying to get the remote back. It was pretty amusing to watch.

"_Ohhhhhh! OH! Oh jonny!YES!"_

"HOLY PICKLE JUICE AND DOG CRAP! FARINA!"

Kai was in his usual foot-on-wall-eyes-closed-arms-crossed-position. Ray was standing awkwardly, watching the two girls.

Kari tackled Farina to the ground, and grabbed the remote swiftly.

"HA HA! ITS MINE!"

"awwww!" Farina pouted.

Kari quickly changed it to Naruto, and sat down. Farina plopped next to her, grinning.

"Those two are too much…" Kai mumbled in annoyance.

Ray chuckled.

>>> 

Two cloaked figures kneeled in front of two woman.

One had long, silver hair that fell to her ankles and had golden eyes.

The other had long, silky blonde hair to her chin and gold cat eyes. She had white cat ears and a fluffy tail.

"We have located Kari, Queen Vampara." One hissed out snake-like.

"Good." She sneered.

"And We have located Farina, Queen Nekoyo." Another one purred.

"Excellent." The neko-jin purred, smirking.

"We shall attack at dawn." Queen Vampara said icily.

"Yes, get the three best warriors." Queen Nekoyo said smoothly.

The grim figured nodded obediently, and swiftly disappeared from sight.

>>>>>> 

_Every one has a fire inside,_

_Every one has something to hide,_

_But from what and from who?_

_Mirror, mirror on the wall,_

_Tell me the secrets the world holds,_

_I feel a chill go up my spine,_

_Dot run,_

_Don't hide._

**-Miss-all-that-and-more**

** > > > >**

**OOC:**

Me; YES! Done with that chappy! He he, I like farina in this one…EVIL REMOTE ATTACK!HIYA!

Kari: oh gawd……….

Farina: WEEEEE!(starts spinning around)

Me; Yes, well then until next time!

**EXTRA----------**

**(Opening theme music)**

Me: Hello, hello, hello! And welcome to 'interview the cast' show! Today we will be interviewing Kari, and then Farina! So, Kari, do you enjoy being teamed with Farina?

Kari:……No.

Me: I see, so do you like barney?

Kari:……..wat kind of question is that?

Me: A dumb one!

Kari:……….yes, I see that.

Me: ON to Farina then! So, farina, do you enjoy working with Kari?

Farina: YUP: 3

Me: aaaaaah, I see. Well, do you enjoy watching Barney?

Farina:……yesssss no maybe so…?

Me:…….I see……well……that concludes 'interview the cast' show! Pleez join us next time! TTFN!

Kari: (starts chasing me around, and Farina is eating meow mix while singing the meow mix song)

**(Ending theme music)**

**PS: **

_Oh, I'm a chii girl in a chibi world!_

_Praise me, worship me give me lots of cookies!_

_I'm a chibi girl in a chibi world,_

_Love me, fear me, make me the huge queen!_

_**DUN DUNNNN!**_

_OH! I'm a chii girl in a chibi world!_

_Duh DUN!_

(**TUNE TO BARBIE GIRL**((or was it Barbie World…?)))


	11. NOTICEmay end my story! READ

**NOTICE:** PLEEZ! I may not continue my story, my inspiration for it is gone…like, KA-POOF! BUT! Ma friend gave me an idea….Who ever wants to, can take my story and continue it or re-do it. I know, kinds dumb, but I want it to live on! So, pleez message me. TY!


End file.
